Supernatural Beings
by Sierralon
Summary: My name is Sierra. I'm a half-vampire. I have a deep attraction for Remus Lupin. ...And he's a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

_She was ready to strike. Her long nails filed to an extreme point where they were as sharp as knives. "Move, darling, you don't want to be hurt by the mean woman." The mother said in haste. Her usually flawless appearance was ruined by a long scar that ran from her forearm to her wrist. Her daughter stared at her innocently, completely unaware of the dangerous woman before her. "What, mother?" The lady gasped as the other woman started to show her sharp teeth, and pushed the little girl out of the way just in time. The woman sunk her already blood red fangs into the mother's neck. _

_And all was black._

I woke up almost drowned in sweat once again. When the terrible accident had happened, I'd been four years old. Not even old enough to understand my mother was being _killed_.

My mother had been one of the bravest vampires in history. I, myself, am a half-vampire. My mother had been killed because she had been in love with a wizard… and married him, then gave birth to me.

My powers were not as keen as a vampire's. For example, I am not immortal. I will live a long life, but I'm not immortal. So all in all, I'm basically just a non-immortal vampire with senses not as sharp as a normal vampire. I'm beautiful, yes, unnaturally so; I can run very fast, I have very good reflexes, I have heightened magical abilities, I have great eyesight, and every month or so I have to go hunting. I only hunt animals, of course… but still, I really need the fresh blood. The strange thing is that after the horrible vampire took my mother, she let me go. As long as I don't interfere with their clan, then I can live a normal life. And so I did.

As soon as my mother died, my father sent me to Finland to live with some Finnish wizards my father knew very well. I was originally born in England, but I was capable of speaking many of the European languages, naturally Finnish. I went to a strange school called Durmstrang; it was a magical school of course, but specialized in dark arts. There were actually some full vampires there. Until then, my father had always taught me at home, and my magical skills had gotten even more powerful than his; which was saying something; I mean, he _was_ an auror.

Now, 11 years later, I was still dreaming about my mother dying. I groaned before settling my hands on my clammy, yet flawless face. My father yelled from below, "Darling! Time for breakfast!" I didn't eat much at all. It just came with the half-vampire ordeal. In fact, no, vampires _don't_ eat. I got out of bed and looked into a mirror. Even though many people said that vampires didn't have a reflection in the mirror, it was all a myth. Staring back at me was a face fit for a model. I had long black hair that trailed just below mid-back, a pale face, and large green eyes. My name is and was Sierra. My face was almost angular, with a few round edges. A real vampire's face was completely angular. I was slim and tall (5'9") but I wasn't that kind of "lusty" beautiful. I was really one of those princesses taken out of a fairytale. When I walked into a room, people just stared at me. It was awkward.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and walked down the stairs. I was going into my seventh year at Durmstrang, and I still didn't have a single friend. It was rather annoying, really. 9/10 of the school avoided me because I was too pretty, and the other 1/10 avoided me because they were really vampires, and I wasn't. How snobby was that? So, for my four years throughout Durmstrang, I was friendless, but independent. Most people saw me as superior… but what was a girl to do without friends? Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that I'm an unregistered Animagus as well. It's really awesome, because I can change into any animal I want to; not just one kind.

I traipsed down the stairs slowly. I was in England again (thank god, I mean, I didn't hate those Finnish wizards, but they were a little… messy) and it was the start of summer break. As soon as I saw omelets on the table I knew something was wrong. We usually ate donuts from the store across the street. My father had potential to become a chef, but he'd never used it and so I always relished the times when he did. "Um… father? What's this?" I asked slowly. I'd always talked like some kind of old-fashioned freak. Ah, well. Just the downsides of being a half vampire. But I'm getting better at talking normally, thank god.

My father tried to look at me strangely. "Oh, nothing, darling… just some family time with your old pop."

He was obviously lying. I could definitely see that. Most of the time, I could see through people's masked feelings into their real ones. It was really cool. "You're lying." I said bluntly. We were always straight-forward with each other, and my father usually didn't lie. It was against his nature, and he only did it when something was wrong.

My father looked at me, and then sighed. "That's the downside to having a vampire for a daughter." He muttered. I felt offended. I'M A HALF-VAMPIRE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

"Well, daughter, I have decided to move you from Durmstrang to a new school. There's too much bad influence there." As soon as he said that, I jumped on him; literally, he couldn't see me because I was so fast.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried in delight. He did not know what it was like to be ignored for four years straight. Of course, my father just looked at me strangely. Oops. I'd always told him I was the smartest and most popular kid in the entire school. I was smartest; the other vampires had potential, but all they did was lay around; but I definitely wasn't the most popular. All in all, I guess he was happy that he didn't have to persuade me anymore.

"Well, darling, you will be staying in England this time, and we're going to go to the English magic school; Hogwarts." As soon as he said this, I shrieked in delight; which was rather strange for me, considering I usually took care my emotions did not take control. I was going to a new school, I was going to a new school… I chanted this in my head like a 5-year old. And I didn't need to tell anyone I was a vampire!

My father smiled, happy that I was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter:

"_Well, darling, you will be staying in England this time, and we're going to go to the English magic school; Hogwarts." As soon as he said this, I shrieked in delight; which was rather strange for me, considering I usually took care my emotions did not take control. I was going to a new school, I was going to a new school… I chanted this in my head like a 5-year old. And I didn't need to tell anyone I was a vampire!_

_My father smiled, happy that I was happy._

The next week, I found myself at the Hogwarts Express. It was a scarlet colored train, and there were bundles of children running around. I had worn a cloak so as not to attract attention and now sat in one of the many compartments; desperately hoping someone would walk in. But nobody did.

So I sat and read a little of Hogwarts: A History. Inside it said there were four houses. The first and the one I thought was most grand, was Gryffindor. It was for the brave and kind ones. The second was Ravenclaw, for the smart ones. Third was Hufflepuff, the humble and loyal one. And last… _Slytherin_. It was the one that was probably meant for my species, the vampire. As soon as I saw the name I despised it. For the sly and clever ones. Pfffff… As I sat contemplating this, my compartment door opened. A pretty girl with long auburn hair and glorious green eyes like mine walked in.

"Hello, do you think I could sit here?" She said breathlessly. She had obviously been running.

I smiled. My body was still covered by a cloak. "Of course."

And that is when she started. "My name is Lily. I'm Head Girl this year, nice to meet you. I've never seen you around? Are you the new student from Durmstrang? Oh of course you are. You must be. Would you like to know why I was running around? Well, I was having a head meeting with the other Head, a boy, and his name is James. He's been chasing me around for a few years. So, anyways he goes, "do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me, Lils?" for the 10th time on this train and I say, "NO, Potter" His last name is Potter. He's totally stalking me. Oh, why are you wearing a cloak? Oh, I'm sorry, I talk a lot sometimes. So what's your name?" She said that all in one breathe.

I looked at her, amazed. "Well, my name is Sierra. Yes, I am the new student from Durmstrang. I'm wearing a cloak because I don't want to attract attention. I can take it off if you want."

I slipped off the cloak. She groaned. "Oh, why, oh why are you so pretty!?! My god, it's like God just jumped out of the sky and blessed you." I was surprised. Most people just stared for a little while.

"You should see me do other stuff. You know what; I've got an idea to jumpstart this friendship. Here, let me tell you a big secret." I leaned into her ear and whispered something. She gasped. Then she shrieked.

"YOU'RE PART VAMPIRE?!?"

I clamped her mouth shut. "SHUT UP! At this rate the entire school is going to know." And I'd made a new friend. It was that easy.

We talked for about 30 min, and then Lily groaned. "You should totally be a prefect. I mean, you're so elegant and rule-following…" I raised my right eyebrow in response. And suddenly she was talking to herself. "I suppose I could persuade Dumbledore to make you one… Then I wouldn't be alone with James and Siria and the rest of those Slytherins and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws… I mean Remus is an angel, but seriously… Yeah, I'll do that…"

We chatted aimlessly for the next few minutes, and then we were at Hogwarts. All of a sudden, my heart started to beat faster. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I wondered if Lily could hear it. I swallowed and closed my eyes as a wave of nausea spread over me. I could hear Lily talking and suddenly she stopped.

"Hey, Sierra, you all right?" her voice sounded through my other thoughts. I took a deep breath and stood up, while she grabbed my hand. I barely got in a quick "I'm fine" before she was dragging me outside of the train.

We hopped into a carriage with two black horses (they looked rather ghostly) with another girl, which Lily hugged merrily. "There you are, Siria!" Siria returned the greeting wholeheartedly.

"Siria, this is Sierra. Sierra, Siria. That's like a tongue-twister!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

Siria was an average heighted girl, at about 5'7", with long legs and long arms, like me. I smiled at her, and she grinned cheekily.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Siria, but of course you know that." She held her hand out.

I took out my hand and shook hers in response. She had long silver hair with blue highlights that fell in curls down to the middle of her back and big green eyes like Lily and mine, except mixed with a little of brown.

As we talked, I got along with Siria very well. She was athletic and a chaser on the Gryffindor team. She had a very secret crush on Sirius Black, (who I don't know) and Lily and her both knew he liked her as well, though he loved to flirt with all the girls in the school, Siria namely.

By this time, we had reached the school, a large mass of towers and turrets. It was beautiful. We walked into the entrance, their arms wrapped protectively over mine. We'd already gotten that connected; we were like people who had known each other since preschool. As soon as we had walked into the Great Hall I had trouble breathing again.

It was a beautiful room, like the rest of the castle. The ceiling was bathed in stars, and a large full moon lay hidden behind clouds. Most of the people were already seated in four different tables, and there was a group of kids who waited for their Sorting, it seemed. Shit.

Lily and Siria both walked me up to the long table that seated all the teachers. We walked straight to an old professor (or maybe dragged) with an extremely long beard. He had blue eyes that twinkled mysteriously especially when he saw me.

"Ah, Miss Sierralon. How wonderful to meet you! Thank you Lily… and Siria for bringing her to me. I suspect you both know her secret, because I wish to talk to her about it." Lily and Siria both nodded. I'd told Siria about it earlier.

I grinned. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Professor Dumbledore."

Lily smiled and asked, "Professor, would it be ok if you could make Sierra a Prefect? She's so… I don't know how to explain it, but she would be perfect for that Prefect you have been trying to find."

"Well…" Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I do suppose we need another Prefect." He thought to himself for a few more minutes and then smiled. "That would be perfect. Lily will get you a Prefect badge, and don't worry, all you have to do is walk the corridors at night." He winked at then turned away. Lily and Siria dragged me to the side of the stage, then left me there, smiling comfort as they walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Ah, it is time for the ceremony. Get ready to be sorted, Sierra." Then he walked to the front of the "stage" and smiled to all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, new and old. We will start with the Sorting Ceremony!" He smiled.

The professor walked off the stage, and Professor McGonagall took his place. She was a young woman, about 5'9" who was tall and skinny. She reminded me of a twig. _She's so unemotional_, I thought. She took out a ragged hat and started calling out names.

"Leasel, Meredith," She called out. The girl stuttered up to the hat and put it on. The first thing it said even before I could react was "GRYFFINDOR!" I stared, startled. Hats didn't _talk_. Especially ragged old hats that looked as if they could be from the last millennium. Suddenly, my attention was diverted by a subtle wink from the Gryffindor table. The boy who had winked at me had black hair and beautiful grey eyes which held a mysterious glint. Overall, he was _hot_; I mean, he wasn't my type, but he was hot. I stared at him for a little while, and we had a long staring contest. Then, he winked again and turned away to another boy with long messy hair. _Stupid boys._

I yawned faintly and the Professor called out another name, "Tonks, Nymphadora!"

A little girl from the crowd walked up, her hair turning various shades of color at the moment. As soon as she put on the hat, her hair color changed to pink and stayed. Then the hat seemed to smile, and yelled out, "Ravenclaw!"

She walked happily over to the blue table, and the black haired, grey eyed boy waved at her, smirking in satisfaction. I indistinctly wondered what that had been about, but my attention was soon sidetracked by my ever-and-faster-coming doom. McGonagall had already called out the last name, a certain Zelis, Maria (who had been sorted into Slytherin) and now, in about two seconds, it was going to be _my_ turn. I started to hyperventilate. _Take deep breaths_. It didn't work.

When Professor McGonagall finally spoke my name, I could barely breathe. Shoot. I groaned before walking up to the small stool. Everybody was staring at me, either in awe, or confusion. I slipped on the hat before waiting for it to say something.

_Interesting student we have here! _An alien thought had protruded into my brain. My first thought was to attack until I realized that it was the _hat _speaking to me. Ughh. I'm going mad.

_Actually, you're not. But anyways, let us talk about your sorting. Such a rare and wonderful student. Very smart, talented in everything. Ah, how will we choose?_

I smiled in my thoughts, before thinking, not Slytherin please!

_Well, why not Slytherin? You'd do very nicely there, and according to your, eh… breed, you would do fine there_.

_Oh, please no,_ I thought. _I want to be _different_. I don't believe in bloodsucking. I only drink animal blood. To me, I'm a vegetarian! (in vampire status anyways)_

_Well_, the hat chuckled humorously, _then how about Gryffindor? You do have the braveness; since you have managed to live normally after your mother was so… brutally… eh, never mind. Well, how about it? I just have one condition. I suggest you join the Quidditch team. I know you have always been afraid of Quidditch_ (the hat winced noticeably as it sifted through my many Quidditch injuries as a child) _but I do believe you will rather like it if you actually tried. Deal?_

I thought of my friends, who were currently all in Gryffindor. _Deal_.

The hat smiled. _Now, run along child. I hope I shall have a chance to talk to you again; it does get rather boring in old Dumbledore's closet._ Then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," louder than the other kids.

_Of course_. I grinned cheekily before hopping of the stool, placing the hat on the stool, and patting it's head… or rather it's point. That's when I finally noticed the clapping coming from the red and gold table. Among them I saw my two friends and I ran into their welcoming arms.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

Eck, I gave you guys a long chapter XD Um, I know Tonks shouldn't be in here yet, but I put her in anyways. Any questions, feel free to ask me.

$!erra


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter:

_The hat smiled. Now, run along child. I hope I shall have a chance to talk to you again; it does get rather boring in old Dumbledore's closet. Then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," louder than the other kids. _

_Of course. I grinned cheekily before hopping of the stool, placing the hat on the stool, and patting it's head… or rather it's point. That's when I finally noticed the clapping coming from the red and gold table. Among them I saw my two friends and I ran into their welcoming arms._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

As soon as I sat down, Siria and Lily grinned and both smothered me with hugs. I waited for them to calm down. The two released me immediately before starting to ramble.

I listened to Dumbledore as he made a few speeches and then finally said, "This year, we are welcoming a transfer student from our sister school, Durmstrang. She has just been sorted into Gryffindor, and will now be made one of the Gryffindor Prefects. I expect our school to welcome her warmly, and do everything in our power to help her fit in."

I couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was trying to embarrass me.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_**Marauders POV:**_

Sirius and James jumped off the train, Peter following them in a much less noticeable manner. Remus was missing because of his… eh… _furry little problem _and had arrived at school earlier than the other students. All in all, the ride had been rather dull without Remus's constant presence.

James nudged Sirius softly. "Reckon this'll be the year, eh, Padfoot?"

Sirius laughed his throaty bark before replying, "I'd rather think not, Prongs!" Peter squeaked in agreement.

James laughed again, "Ah, shuttup. I do know for a fact that Peter has no idea what we are talking about." Peter squeaked again and James and Sirius burst into laughter.

As the Marauders, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were the most popular boys in the school. They were a mix of many different cliques, but fit together exactly like a puzzle and complimented the group in each of their unique ways. James was the quidditch-loving freak. Sirius was the hottie that all the girls wanted. Remus was the studious, mysterious boy. And Peter… Peter was the loyal admirer who they had added to their small group. As the most popular boys (minus Peter) they were also the ones that girls sought after.

James was a quidditch-loving freak, as we mentioned earlier. His messy black hair (which looked remarkably like a porcupine on a bad hair day) and tanned skin attracted many quidditch-loving girls, though he had eyes for only one girl (who just happened to hate quidditch). Her name was Lily Evans. Ah, Lily Evans. Beautiful red hair that contrasted with her bright emerald eyes and a body other girls would die to have. Of course she just had to be the girl that _hated_ him.

Sirius Black. The school player, school hottie, and surprisingly, one of the smartest students at school. (He never showed it though. Might ruin his _reputation_.) His long black hair and smoky grey eyes were one of the things most girls in school craved for. He wasn't those kinds of people who are very shy of their "beauty". Oh, no, he just had to be that person that flaunted it excessively. Aside from that, he was a disowned Black who had moved in with James.

Remus Lupin was the studious, mysterious one. Lots of girls absolutely _fawned_ over him, but did he notice, did he care? No. The very thing that sat in his head all day long was: I am a werewolf. I'm not fit for any of them. Sirius and James were thinking of trying to get Marlene McKinnon and him together, though that probably would not happen. His amber eyes were "dreamy", and his usually straight hair was long and stayed in a short ponytail. Sirius and James constantly loved to mess with it though, often cutting it short. Even though he wasn't as devious as James or Sirius, he was still a very important factor in the Marauder's pranks.

Peter Pettigrew… he was the most disappointing of the group, really. Most people in the school wondered how he'd even gotten into Gryffindor. They believed he would have been better in Hufflepuff, which was true. He had a short, stubby body, with absolutely no muscles, just baby fat. His face resembled a mouse, which would explain his Animagus form, and he had measly fair hair with watery blue eyes.

The group hopped into a carriage, James and Sirius' arms wrapped around each other friendlily. They were chatting excitingly about their vacation, though they had spent most of it together. Peter listened forlornly, his body bent in some sort of worshipping pose.

"Can you believe it? Remus missing the Sorting?" Peter squeaked as he tried to fit in a word to attract their attention. It worked, and Sirius and James turned their heads.

"Well, he was a little rough last changing. You gotta credit the man, he's something." James said, trying to sound formal, but not achieving that goal.

Sirius ignored the question completely, and hopped off the carriage as it arrived at Hogwarts. "Reckon there'll be any new girls, mate?" He asked James.

James rolled his eyes. "You know I only have eyes for one girl, mate. It doesn't look like it's changing any time soon. Plus, there aren't many new girls, unless you count the First Years."

Sirius sighed, before leading them into the Great Hall. They sat down closest to the Professor's table, which was their spot. Sirius' eyes brightened as he spotted his crush for three long years- Siria. She had just come prancing from the Professor's table, with Lily on hand. They had an on and off relationship, not to mention pretty much the same name. In his eyes, Siria was a goddess, but of course, she didn't believe him, because he _was_ the playboy of the school. She was also the best chaser on the team, though James definitely _did not_ like him mentioning that.

He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders mercilessly. "Hello, love. And how was your summer?" She regarded him with a flick of her eyebrow before answering.

"Oh, the same old, you guys bothering me by visiting all the time. I mean, James is fine, we can talk about Quidditch, but the rest of the boys around, well it's just sickening. Not to mention the fact that now James comes over for the mere fact of hoping Lily is around." Siria's house was massive and right across the street from James's, which was just as large.

"Love, you've got to remember that I'm Sirius Black. You are in love with me." Sirius smiled, but James interrupted him.

"Stop annoying her, Sirius." He mumbled as he tried once again to ask Lily to go out with him next Hogsmeade weekend.

"Speak for yourself, Jamie." His reply was suddenly changed as he looked at the First Year line. Then he wolf whistled.

James looked at him, irritated. "Don't tell me you're crushing on the First Years now." He didn't look up. Sirius glanced at him, merely amused.

"Look up. That doesn't look like a mere First Year, eh, mate?" He pointed to the tall girl who leaned against a wall opposite the first years. She had long black hair, and beautiful green eyes. She had pale skin, and a beautiful figure. Then he winked at her flirtatiously. The girl responded with pure surprise, blinking uncomprehendingly.

"Hey," Siria hissed, "Don't hit on my friend, Sirius." He faced her, and was completely convinced he saw a stroke of jealousy on her face. That, no matter how selfish it sounded, was what Sirius wanted to see.

Lily leaned over from behind James, and smiled at the girl, waving at her encouragingly. James turned around in pure annoyance, irritated that he wasn't Lily's center of attention. He stared at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. As soon as the girl noticed, she responded the exact same way she had with Sirius. Pure surprise.

"Looks like our friend isn't well with attention," Lily smiled at the group of boys and Siria gathered next to her. "And, stop gaping James, you don't look nice as a fish." She giggled.

James focused his attention on her fully again, and the Sorting suddenly started. Professor McGonagall stepped onto the stage, her emotionless demeanor very unencouraging to the new students. She called the names slowly and the Marauders and the girls listened rather emotionlessly, until _Tonks, Nymphadora_ was called out. This was Sirius's cousin and they listened intently as she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Sirius gave a loud hoot and waved enthusiastically at her as she walked proudly towards the Ravenclaw table..

Finally, they had reached the girl. Lily and Siria refused to tell the boys her name, as they said they would learn it soon.

"Auralon, Sierra." Professor McGonagall's face was stone as she set the hat on the Sierra's head. The marauders waited anxiously for her sorting. A few minutes past as she formed quite a few expressions on her face. It seemed as if she was having a _conversation_ with the hat.

"This may very well go down in history as the longest sorting _ever_." Sirius groaned. Lily and Siria shot him warning glances.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat's proclamation startled everyone, and Sierra got off of the stool, patted the hat's point, and danced gracefully towards the table. Danced. Literally, her walk was so graceful it looked as if she was dancing. As soon as she sat at the table, Siria and Lily smothered her with hugs, and they looked as if they had all known her since birth. Suddenly the two girls released her as Dumbledore started to talk.

"This year, we are welcoming a transfer student from our sister school, Durmstrang. She has just been sorted into Gryffindor, and will now be made one of the Gryffindor Prefects. I expect our school to welcome her warmly, and do everything in our power to help her fit in." His rumbling voice sounded throughout the great hall, and Sierra's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason, first years and older students." He looked pointedly (yet amusedly) at the Marauders. "And, now, with that over, we will feast!"

Food suddenly appeared on the table, but most of the people in the room were intrigued over the new student. Sirius grinned, his arm still draped over Siria's shoulders.

"Are you a mute, then?" He said obnoxiously. Siria gasped before wriggling out of his hold and slapping him.

"How rude are you, Sirius?"

"Ouch, that slap hurt." He pouted, his lower lip trembling slightly. The entire table burst into laughter, but there was one that stood out the most. It tinkled like a bell and rung throughout the room. Everyone stared.

Sierra covered her mouth apologetically. "Oh, did I do something wrong?" Her voice was musical and soft, and carried a velvety feeling to it.

"Oh, nothing, it's just we've never heard anyone laugh like _that_." Sirius said pointedly.

"Ah, so you're Sirius, the one that my friend has… a," Suddenly Siria's hand came clamping over her mouth. Sierra looked at her questionably, but Siria just stared back and shook her head, then mouthed no.

Lily smiled, coming to the rescue. "Oh, do you know where Remus is? I can't believe he missed the Sorting Ceremony!"

Siria and Sierra looked at her thankfully. She smiled, and then winked and mouthed, "_That's what friends are for, right?_"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Eh, well the picture is Siria, the one before was Remus, and the one way before was Sierra.

_**$ierra**_


End file.
